Convenience
by Hisako-San
Summary: Kagome never was stuck in her era at the end of the battle. Kikyo was brought back and mated to Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango were married and expecting a child. What about Kagome? And Sesshomaru? And who is this new found threat and what's his connection to Naraku? What did he want now that the jewel was gone? The summary is kind of bad, but I couldn't think of how to summarize it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I should be updating "Sesshomaru" now that I have some spare time, but I tried writing the next chapter and it wasn't going well. I have to get some inspiration! So, until then, please enjoy this!**

One-

I sighed. It had been four years since the Shikon no Tama had been completed and Naraku destroyed. A whole year since I had made the final wish- the wish for the gods to do as they saw fit. And boy, did they ever do what they wanted.

Miroku and Sango were married and had a baby on the way. Shippo was studying to become a full-fledged fox demon. Kohaku, Sango's brother, had made his name as a demon slayer and was spending a suspicious amount of time with the young Rin, who had taken a liking to the old priestess Kaede and has been living with her while her lord goes about his own endeavors. At the thought of Rin's lord, I smile a bit. Sesshomaru had certainly come a long way from the cold, calculating demon I had first met.

As the final months of battle drew, Sesshomaru and I had come to really get to know one another. In fact, we had gained a mutual respect of each other's abilities. He was still the same towards Inuyasha and the others, which I doubted would ever change, but in private with me, he had become less...reserved. Especially after Kikyo was brought back a final time, fully alive and it was made clear I was not her reincarnation, but a separate being entirely who was a great deal more powerful than she. Inuyasha and Kikyo had become mates. Though Kikyo and I sill did not seem to get along, I endured it for him. He was my best friend, after all. I had come to know that-that I loved him as a brother, much like I did Miroku.

Koga had been coming around more often, now that Inuyasha had taken a mate and his own betrothed, Ayame, had also taken another as her mate. He seemed determined to make me his mate, however, I did not feel the same.

My family in the future I had been hoping was faring well. After the final defeat of Naraku, the well had closed. I wasn't devastated as I thought I would be, but I at least hoped my family would have some sense that I was alive and well.

I had been traveling and helping villages as of late and only coming back to Kaede's when I was finished and was waiting for word of another village in need. This was one of those days. I sat in Kaede's hut and stared at Rin. She was blossoming into a beautiful young woman. At fourteen going on fifteen, she was of the age of marriage in this era. She was very sweet and thoughtful, any man would love to have her for a bride. But I suspected she already had someone in her heart.

"Rin, what are your plans for today?" I asked her as she made a crown of flowers.

Her face lit up as a blush painted her cheeks, "Ah, Kohaku is coming to visit me today in the afternoon. Actually, we were going to go to the neighboring village for a festival."

"Oh? That sounds fun. I am doing absolutely nothing, it seems. A fact that _Lady _Kikyo never lets me live down," I said, emphasizing 'Lady'.

Rin giggled, "She and you do not get along well, Kagome. What happened between you both that made her so cold where you are concern?"

"Ah, she was-is very jealous of mine and Inuyasha's relationship. Though we are only friends now, at one point we had the potential to be more."

"Oh, I see, so like a love triangle!" Rin giggled again, her eyes sparkling.

"The very same!" I laughed, smiling at the girl.

"But, what about now? Don't tell me you like the wolf prince," Rin said, referring to Koga. I guess some of her past scars still remained and she held some slight detest for Koga and his wolves.

"No, I don't have any special feelings for Koga or anyone else really," I told her.

"Sure you don't," she said, rolling her eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Oh, nothing," she said, waving a hand to dismiss it, but I could see she knew more than she was letting on.

"Okay..," I trailed off, not believing her. But then again, I didn't like anyone, so I did believe her...right?

We both sat there quietly after that, a small fire in the middle of the room casting a light glow about the room. There was a knock later, about an hour later. Kohaku entered the small hut and Rin stood quickly, giving me a small smile.

"I'll be off, then, Kagome. I'll be home this evening."

"Be careful you, two. And have fun!" I called after them.

And then, I was left alone. I sighed. My life was boring. There weren't any demons coming to fight over the jewel, no half-demon to sit for being mean to a little fox demon, no monk trying to grope me...no older brother trying to pick a fight over a sword... Sesshomaru hadn't come around in awhile. I had heard rumors he was searching for something, but I had no idea as to what was his latest conquest was. The last he had told me he was doing was renovating his father's castle in the west since he had added onto his father's vast empire and finally thought it time to have a center of power.

I frowned. When had the demon lord become the focus point of my thoughts? Perhaps I was confused as to who he really was. Perhaps I was just lonely. Perhaps I love-.

I jumped up at the feeling of a familiar powerful, yet controlled, demonic aura. I knew who it was. I also knew that a certain demon-hating priestess was certain to have felt his presence, as well. I ran out of the hut to find the great dog demon lord Sesshomaru standing there and Kikyo had an arrow already aimed. Sesshomaru looked calm, as usual, but I knew he was seething inside at the audacity of her thinking she could pull that arrow and live to tell the tale.

"Kikyo," I said in a warning tone, "Put away the arrow."

"If you weren't aware, Kagome," she spat, "It is a priestess' job to exterminate demons!"

"Actually," I said in a deathly serious tone, glaring at her as I stood in between her and Sesshomaru.

The sacred arrow she had aimed for him would certainly not kill the demon lord, but it might just anger his inner demon enough to go on a rampage and many could die as a result. Was Kikyo so blind?

"I will not! Stand down or I'll fire this arrow at you!" she hissed, narrowing her eyes.

I laughed at her, knowing what she would like to do and giving her the opportunity. Then I noticed her smirk and realized she'd still hit him him. I wasn't blocking him well enough. If I didn't move, she'd definitely hit-. She released the arrow.

I instinctively reached out to try and at least catch the arrow. I had to try. I did catch it, to my surprise, just not the way I planned. The arrow lodged itself into my forearm. I hissed slightly before yanking it out. My arm began to bleed.

"I told you to move," she laughed.

"And I told you not to fire that arrow. Guess we both need to learn to listen."

Inuyasha came running out, Tetsusaiga transformed and bared. He gave me a quick look and then Kikyo, then turned to glare at Sesshomaru.

"Don't you dare point that thing at Sesshomaru, Inuyasha!" I yelled, gripping my bleeding arm.

"Feh, wench, who do ya think you're bossin' around?" Inuyasha growled.

"Okay, I warned you," I told him seriously, "Inuyasha, sit! Sit, sit, sit, sit!"

Inuyasha's form made a crater into the ground, at least three feet deep. I smirked, satisfied, as I turned to Kikyo. She looked livid.

"Kikyo, unless you want me to take the little piece of my soul that enables your priestess powers to be of use in your new mortal body, I suggest you put away your weapon."

I then turned to Sesshomaru and bowed, "I apologize for the less than warm welcoming you have received."

"Rise, you have nothing to apologize for. Actually, I am not here for any of them-they are inconsequential. I have come to speak with you," his eyes trailed over Inuyasha's rising form and Miroku and Sango's forms making their way towards us, "Alone."

"Like hell you will!" Inuyasha growled. I glared over at him.

"That's fine. Lead the way," I replied.

We made our way into the forest and only stopped when we were out of earshot, even from the sensitive ears of Inuyasha.

"I seek you out for a favor, Kagome," he said, turning to face me. I watched as the cold mask he usually wore fell and gave way to a very stressed looking demon.

"What is wrong? What can I do to help?" I asked. I mean, it wasn't every day a handsome demon lord came out to ask you favors.

The light of the setting sun made his form seem to glow. His long silver hair danced lightly in the breeze, his amber eyes flashed with a mix of emotion, ones I could not place.

"Before you deny my request, please hear me out. In order for me to gain full authority from my mother over my father's lands, I must take a mate. This is her condition. Of course, since I have no betrothed, this makes things difficult, seeing as I will not take just any demoness with title. The mate I take must be strong. She must have integrity and be able to hold her own. She must be faithful and compassionate and able to care for her pups. You, Kagome, are the only woman to come even remotely close to these expectations. Frankly, you match each perfectly."

His words sank in. What.. He was asking me to become his mate?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do love reviews, good and bad, so I want to shout-out to my first two! Thank you Kate and Thorn the Willow Laughing for taking time to submit a review! This is for you both! Enjoy!**

**Two-**

I stared at him as my heart raced. Was he being serious? I hadn't ever known him to joke and I doubt he'd ever joke about something like this. I didn't have a reason to deny his request. I did find him attractive and he was more than able to care for and protect me. So, why not?

"I, uh, agree to your terms," I said after a moment, a light blush creeping over my face.

His face shifted from worried to...happy? I stared in shock as he transformed totally before me. Sesshomaru, the killing perfection, was standing before me and smiling. Not in the way that you knew you were about to meet a painful death by his hand, but as I he were extremely pleased. I smiled in response.

"You are not jesting, correct? I will not allow you to take back your words," he said, looking deep into my eyes.

He looked like an angel, ironically. A beautiful, smiling angel.

"I'm not joking, Sesshomaru. I'll be your mate," I replied, blushing again.

"Excellent, this is great news," he said as his face fell serious once again, "We must keep this a secret, however, until I make a formal announcement. The other lords and ladies would not be pleased. I could care less if it weren't for the prospect of any future treaties that may need to be made."

I shrugged, "You're right. Inuyasha is already on a short fuse from earlier."

His eyes narrowed, "I really could care less about that half-breed's feelings."

Something then hit me. I was human. He was a demon. Any children we created would be half-demons, the things he detested most.

"Sesshomaru...I'm human," I told him, brows furrowed.

"I know this," he said, looking at me as if I were going a bit mad.

"I meant that any children we have would be half-demons. You do not like half-demons," I pointed out worriedly.

He sighed, "Kagome, listen to me. You are a priestess, correct? That means any child produced by you would be stronger than any normal half-demon. But, strangely, it has never been done. We may have full-demon children, I do not know. But I give you my word, either way, I would not detest any child you and I create."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I am most sure. You seem to worry about things that have yet to pass," he said, a smirk pulling on his lips.

"I just don't want either of us to have any regrets," I replied.

"I shall not regret anything, if it's you."

I looked up at him. Of all the people in the world, I never thought Sesshomaru would be one to say something as romantic as that.

"I shall walk you back to the village and shall return soon for you," he said, taking my arm.

"Ah, Sesshomaru, wait! I want to try something," I said, stopping in front of him.

"What is it?" he questioned.

"Close your eyes," I instructed.

Surprisingly, he trusted me and obeyed. I summoned my powers forward and stood on my tip-toes, placing my hands on his shoulders. I closed my eyes and pressed my lips to his, coaxing his mouth open in his shock. I poured healing power into him and directed it to his arm with my mind.

As I pulled back I noticed his eyes had turned dark, like they would before turning red. But it wasn't in anger.

"Kagome," he breathed out.

"I, uh, was trying something out." I said a bit breathlessly.

We both looked down to his now regenerated arm.

"Kagome... This is... I have never been at a loss for words until this day," he said, looking at his arm.

"Ah, don't think to much about it, Sesshomaru. I just wanted to give it back to you," I said, shrugging.

"Thank you," he said in a strange tone.

"No problem," I replied.

We walked back towards the village in silence. Inuyasha was waiting for me, it seemed.

"Kagome! Did he try anything with you?!" Inuyasha screeched.

"Inuyasha, do me a favor and shut up, please," I sighed.

"As if! I outta kill that heartless monster!" Inuyasha hissed. My anger spiked.

"Inuyasha, you'd do well in the future not to talk about him like that," I said in a voice so cold, it would rival Sesshomaru's.

"I must take my leave now, but I shall be back, Kagome,"Sesshomaru interrupted. I turned to look at him. He was staring at me and I had the urge to hug him.

"I shall await your return, then. Have a safe trip," I said.

He nodded and left, returning to the forest he had come from.

"What did he want?" Inuyasha asked, coming beside me.

"Oh nothing," I lied.

"Did he have any information on Akuhei?" he pestered.

"No... Wait, who?" I asked.

"There is a new demon stirring up some trouble. He seems to be after something and he is killing a great number of people to try and get information on it. It seems now that Naraku is dead, some other demon has to come and wreak some havoc," he replied dryly.

"Do you know what he wants?"

"No, but I have a pretty good idea. My grandfather left behind a sword forged by the gods and demons together. A sword that has no equal."

"Why would he have something so powerful created?" I asked.

"Well, Myoga says that is because there were once many demons who ruled the west, all who were extremely powerful. So powerful that even the gods alone could not stop their evil ways. In response to this evil, my grandfather asked them to make a sword and in return he would slay the demons."

"Oh, but still...something so powerful...it's like the Shikon no Tama," I said.

"Exactly."

I was quiet. Did Sesshomaru know of this threat? Maybe he had the sword. He was probably the only one who could wield it.

The next few days were quiet. Inuyasha was growing impatient and wanted answers, so he drug Kikyo and myself off to search in nearby villages for any word of Akuhei.

On the way to the third village, the surrounding forest became eerily quiet. I could sense something was wrong, off. I stopped and scanned the area.

"Oi, wench! What do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha growled.

"Shut up! Do you hear or even feel that? Even you, Kikyo, should be able to."

She glared at me then her eyes went wide. Three large ogre-looking creatures came for us. Kikyo and I were unarmed and at opposite sides of the meadow. Inuyasha had to choose one to protect. I wasn't it.

I fought as the demon lifted me, but it was of no use. He either didn't feel it or was amused by my attempts, perhaps a bit of both. Tetsusaiga was knocked away from Inuyasha for a moment and I knew I was dead.

"You're a pretty human, aren't you?" the demon asked.

"Let me go!" I cried. Why weren't my powers working.

He laughed, "Your little priestess powers are numb, right? That's the work of my master. The more you hit me, the more of the spell is released!"

I stopped fighting at that. I was dead unless someone came for me. As the demon slung me around, slamming me against the ground roughly a few times, leaving me bruised and cut in various places, my arrow wound reopened and bleeding, I screamed the only name that brought me any sense of protection.

"Sesshomaru! Help!"

There was a loud crackling sound after I screamed for Sesshomaru. There was a familiar powerful aura in the area that left me with the sense of safety. I knew this aura and knew who it had come for. To protect.

The familiar battle technique was called out angrily as I was once again slammed to the ground.

"Dragon Strike!"

All three demons were taken out. Inuyasha looked angry at the interference. Kikyo looked slightly relieved, but mostly disgusted. I let out a sigh and a weak smile.

"You..came...," I whispered, though I knew everyone could hear me clearly.

Sesshomaru looked at me with worry in his eyes. Then, the flashed red for a moment as he looked over at Inuyasha.

"You incompetent fool! How dare you allow my mate to be harmed!" he growled, on the verge of transforming.

"Mate?" Inuyasha repeated in shock.

"Sessho...maru," I called out to him.

He ran over and kneeled beside me, pulling me into his arms, "Yes, halfbreed, mate. I should kill you right now, but it seems I have more pressing matters to attend to, but do not feel saddened. I shall remove the damage done to her from your hide," he said lowly.

"Feh, it's her own fault for not protecting herself better."

"Just as it is your responsibility as alpha to protect your pack."

Sesshomaru carrying me, left Inuyasha standing behind in the aftermath dumbfounded. I looked up at his face and saw he was looking down at me.

"You actually came for me, I'm glad. You were the first name that came to my mind," I said, drifting in and out of consciousness.

"As I should be. Of course I came. You are to be my mate. I will not stand for anything to even displease you."

I gave him a muttered thank you and I could have sworn, had I not had a head injury, that he said something.


End file.
